fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hayato Kiyoshi
Este Fanloid es subido por el autor mismo, por lo que cuenta con derechos de autor Hayato Kiyoshi (清勇人 Hayato Kiyoshi ) es un fanloid derivado de la voz de YOHIOloid. El nombre Hayato (Halcón) y Kiyoshi (sagrado), harían como referencia al nombre "Halcón Sagrado". Características. Color de pelo: color vino Color de ojos : Azul rosando lo gris . Se vuelven negros cuando alguien se acerca a Tsukishiro Hakupo. Auriculares: Sus auriculares son bastante pequeños pero en su Versión ve cuatro se aran mostrar. Orientación Sexual : Bisexual.. || Vestimenta en el Vocaloid 4 esta casi completa || Mascota: es un pequeño robot de nombre "Silver". Nacionalidad/Raza: Fue creado en México pero es de nacionalidad japonesa. Frase Favorita: Solo..Tsukishiro... debe ser... solo...MIO Gustos: *Espiar a Tsukishiro Hakupo. *Estar con su hermano mayor. *Mirar las estrellas. *Ama los patos *Tsukishiro Hakupo. *Vacunas. *Estar con solo. *Abrazar a silver. Disgustos: *Desafinar. *Dañar a las personas. *Hospitales. *Las ranas. *Las pastillas. *Estar encerrado en el cuarto de un hospital. *Que le quiten su pato de peluche. *Las mentiras [ Las detesta ]. Personalidad. El tiene una personalidad bastante Callada y distante esto gracias a que el nació con esquizofrenia y sufre constantes alucinaciones y teme dañar a lo que están a su alrededor,siempre se le ve distraído o perdido en sus pensamientos y muy rara vez se suele ver feliz,con las únicas personas que se le a visto sonreír es con el Utaloid Tsukishiro Hakupo y Muy rara vez con La Vocaloido Meiko. El es también es alguien agresivo cuando se enoja perdiendo el control de el mismo y dañando a quien este a su camino, por lo que se es preferible estar alejado o simplemente hacerlo escuchar la voz de Hakupo ya que el es el único que lo puede tranquilizar con su voz. Hayato es alguien que vive con miedo e inseguro y su única salvación según el, es Hakupo pues este se fue enamorando de el hasta forma una obsesión enfermiza hacia el , A la cual el denomino " Amor Puro". Configuración de Voz. Utiliza a YOHIOloid en japones y ingles Puede sonar diferente ;-; o rasposa xD o bajita (?) Alternativa configuración Rango B3 a C2 4 Hayato Power. Hayato Cute ~~~ Voz en español ~~~ Utilizando a Maika en el v4 Historia Hayato es creado el 10/10/2013 con el nombre "kisame ryuu" con el fin de que fuera un Utaloid. pero se descarto la idea del utaloid a falta de proveedor de voz y es abandonado el 12/12/2014 y re avierto como fanloid el 09/09/2015, se espera que cuando el creador tenga micrófono Haga lo posible por hacerlo Vocaloid o utaloid. Curiosidades. *No es Yandere , pero se le puede denominar Yangire. *'''No '''futanari '''NI '''trasvesti , se prohibe preguntar el por que de su diseño. *Tsukishiro Hakupo es su vida. *Es fan de los patos. *Estuvo internado en un hospital donde la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba drogado. *El no posee numero el posee la frase "Fallo en el sistema" en el cuello. *Es muy difícil hacerlo sonrojar o sonreír. *Es un Fanloid de uso personal de Yuu y es el primero. Uso. * Se permiten hacer imágenes Yaoi. ( se debe poner restricción para los menores de edad) * Se esta prohibido reclamar al personaje como suyo. * Está prohibido utilizarlo con fines políticos o religiosos. // se requiere permiso// * Está prohibido utilizarlo de una forma que infrinja las leyes o con material que pueda ser ofensivo para algunos usuarios (material que incita al odio, etc). * Se puede alterar el vestuario con permiso del creador. * No se permite hacer derivaciones de su aspecto. Relaciones. ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Vocaloid's ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Meiko: Ella siempre le dice que siempre estará para el pase lo que pase. Maika: Rara vez hablan. Oliver: Le gusta escuchar su voz. ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Fanloid's ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Soru Tamashi: Son muy buenos amigos y Hayato aveces le dice "Soru-nii chan". Ichikawa Arekkusu: Es un pequeño hermano para el , por lo que le suele decir "Arekkusu-Niichan" o "Tsundere-san" , aunque son escasas veces cuando se pelean. Seu Amaga: Son amigos inseparables, Hayato suele decirle "Seu-Nee-chan" ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Utaloid's~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Kasane Teto: Comparten su amor por el pan. Utautane: No le agrada mucho. Tsukishiro Hakupo: Es el amor enfermizo de Hayato y su Sensei. Covers. * [[Fanloid x Vocaloid = Maika and Hayato] Trick and treat.] * Plus boy * A quien le importa * Paper Planes [Junto a Arekkusu] * Abra mas en el futuro. Frases. * Solo..Hakupo..debe ser...MIO- esto dice cuando mira a alguien cerca de Hakupo-. * Que ojos tan lindos... ¿ me regalarías uno? - lo dice cuando mira los ojos de un fanloid-. * No soy una chica...- Esto le dice a los que le dicen chica -. * Hakupo-sensei es genial - Esto lo dice en voz calmada -. * Hakupo-sensei Es mio¡ -Siempre lo grita cuando ve a alguien declararse a Hakupo-. * Len¡¡ De vuélveme a mi pato negro - le grita a len cada día-. * Patos patos patos patos¡¡¡. -esto lo grita cuando tiene un nuevo peluche de patos-. * Never again lie sweetness....so you should never lie...They tell me I should kill you....-esto le dice a cualquiera que le mienta, "ellos" Significan las voces que tiene en su cabeza. Galería. thumb|left|Hayato :v con el nombre "sally" de un lado|332x332pxthumb|284px|Hayato tomando un baño con su pato de peluche Categoría:Fanloid con voz Categoría:Fanloid Editor Categoría:Basado en MAIKA Categoría:Basado en YOHIOloid